This invention relates generally to spaceframe structures and more particularly to a connector suitable for use at a node point of such a structure.
There are a number of problems associated with the erection of spaceframe structures. In the first place the system adopted must lend itself to progressive assembly of the various modules over the area covered by the spaceframes. Manufacturing tolerances in the spaceframe components must be catered for so that the possibility of accummulated errors is minimized. In similar vein it should be possible to interchange components and, where necessary, to replace faulty chords or webs with relative ease. Another category of problem arises when the chord and web members are threadedly engaged with connectors at the nodal points. This is due to the fact that the threads have fine tolerances and, when use is made of unskilled labour, the threads can be stripped. Another difficulty is that considerable moments may be exerted on the connectors when the threaded members are tightened.
Various examples of such connectors are shown in the specifications of French Pat. Nos. 2136936, 2250395, and 2430535; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,918; European Pat. No. 53582; and German Pat. No. 3019787.